


Alfred(5a Parte ecos del pasado)

by ArtemisMay



Series: Ecos del pasado [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: Después del rescate de Damian la familia tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias y eso sin contar un integrantes de los Teen Titans que necesitan rescatar.Acaso el hijo del murciélago había sido víctima de abuso; Batman por un momento verá las cosas a través de los ojos de Jason y verá que no es todo negro, ni blanco. Una vez estuvo casi a punto de matar a quien hirió disparo a Dick, esta vez estará dispuesto a cometer asesinato a sangre fría.Entre todo este caos dos personas se encuentran, después de un largo tiempo.





	1. Alfred

Jason abrió los ojos de golpe, jadiando, el cabello pegado a su frente de forma desordenada por el sudor, solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas, sus ojos asustados bailaban por la habitación tratando de encontrar algo familiar no aterrador para saber dónde se encontraba, amigo o enemigo.

Unas manos se posaron en su pecho, no importo que fueran suaves, lo hizo estremecerse.

-Ssushhs Maestro Jason, está a salvo - esa voz, esa voz la reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno, esa voz era calidez, esa voz era casa.

Jason enfoco la mirada y vio por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo al mayordomo sonriéndole con ojos llorosos y una sube sonrisa. Jason mordio su labio inferior y le sonrio de forma dulce, sus labios temblaban – Hola Alfie- no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara.

-Mi muchacho – Eso basto para que los dos hombres se abrazaron mutuamente con sollozos rotos, era la primera vez que se reconocían desde que dieron por muerto a Alfred, desde que se llevaron a Jason y fue casi entregado en pedazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Era la primera vez que Jason reconocía a Alfred, que no estaba con el cerebro lavado, sin recuerdos y Alfred veía las horribles cicatrices que habían dejado bajo su piel.

Ambos hombres querían protegerse uno al otro para no perderse de nuevo. Eran familia una vez más. Abuelo y nieto una vez más reunidos.

-Te estoy llenando todo de mocos. – una risa rota salió de la boca de Jason

Alfred levantó la cara del muchacho y la acarició limpiando las lágrimas con el pulgar –Eso se reemplaza muchacho, a ti no puedo reemplazarte.

Jason hizo una mueca de dolor –Alfie – y se acurruco en su pecho, se hizo lo más pequeño que pudo, se permitió sentirse como si fuera una cría, pequeño, protegido, necesitado, amado. Solo por un momento se repitió, permitelo por un momento, antes de salir de aquí, antes de volver a enfrentar los demonios y el infierno que tengas que volver a enfrentar. Pocas veces pudo experimentar esa sensación con Catherine y mierda vaya que si la extrañaba, los que tenían una niñez robada tenían hambre de recuperar trocitos de ella. 

Alfred le dio un beso en sus desordenados cabellos de cabeza sacando un “Me has hecho falta, te extrañe” del muchacho.

-También yo. Te extrañe Maestro Jason – Alfred apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Jason cerró los ojos por un momento, tenía a su nieto perdido de nuevo en casa, no sabía por cuánto tiempo, pero hoy estaba ahí.

-Alf, por todos los cielos deja de decirme Amo o Maestro me jode – Alfred abrió los ojos de golpe, ante la mala palabra, luego escucho la risa cínica de Jason.

-Lenguaje o tendré que reprenderte – dijo Alfred con voz severa, pero Jason no dejo de reír casi histérico, era como si Jason necesitar un escape algo a lo que aferrarse y Alfred solo lo abrazo mas fuerte.

Era solo su momento de ellos dos y de nadie más, como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido en segundos. 

Un suave rechinido de una puerta que se abría interrumpió el momento, ambos hombres sin soltarse levantaron la vista, no querían separarse, había pasado tanto tiempo lejos, era tampoco el tiempo en que se habían encontrado que se negaban a alejarse.

Una pequeña sombra se vislumbraba en el marco de la puerta, unos ojos vidriosos miraban la cálida escena.

_Mierda_ murmuró Jason mientras se incorporaba soltado lentamente pero no por completo al mayordomo, mientras Alfred hacía lo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

–Dami – dijo con voz suave Jason no queriéndolo asustar –entra pequeño

El niño entró titubeante dos pasos adelante uno retrocedía, Jason espero pacientemente. Hasta que en un movimiento brusco Damian se arrojó sobre Jason acariciándose en el pecho.

Alfred y Jason se miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados, Jason paso con sumo cuidado y muy despacio sus brazos en la espalda del niño.

Luego con una voz muy suave –Alfie puedes prepararnos dos tés si no es mucho pedir.

-En lo absoluto Amo Jason – sonrió y salió del cuarto dejando la puerta levemente abierta.

Damian ya no temblaba como la cuando lo saco, se veía un poco mejor, pero es no significaba que estuviera bien.

Jason suspiró –Ey, - hizo una pausa -Si necesitas algo, aquí estoy.-Jason sabía por experiencia propia que en caso de transgresiones no había una receta, las variables eran infinitas, casi siempre la víctima no quería ser tocada, sólo a veces, raras veces lo permitía y el ser rechazado podía ser peor - Solo. Sabes. Necesito que seas claro. Si quieres que no te toque o que te abrace necesito realmente saberlo. Es importante.

-Si no quieres hablar está bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Había sido una noche pesada, Bruce se sentía lleno de adrenalina. Damian había logrado dormir después de un largo tiempo tranquilo, aparentemente ya sin pesadillas.

Por un momento Bruce cerró los ojos, la adrenalina cedió y el agotamiento llegó, llevaba más de 48 hrs sin dormir, antes de lo de Damian había tenido un caso que lo había mantenido despierto todo la noche, al día siguiente una junta en _Wayne Enterprises_ y luego lo del secuestro de Damian que había puesto toda sus alertas al máximo, la reacción de Jason que no auguraba nada bueno hacia el secuestro de Damian y aún no tenía respuestas claras de lo que había sucedido, sin darse cuenta estaba agotado.

Ni siquiera fue una maldita hora completa la que se durmió para cuando abrió los ojos su hijo ya no estaba en la cama.

El miedo lo invadió de nuevo se levantó de un golpe y salió corriendo de la habitación con la reparación agitada y las náuseas golpeando su garganta. Se frenó observó por el pasillo buscando restos de lucha, escuchó un murmullo, miro una puerta entreabierta a lo lejos. La reconoció era la puerta del que fue el cuarto de Jason, donde estaba en hospedado en este momento, se acercó con cautela.

-Sé que no lo crees pero ahora estás a salvo. Es normal y pasará algún tiempo para que lo creas y deberás poner de tu parte para lograr tu seguridad.

Jason no estaba seguro si era escuchado o no, tal vez tendría que repetir la plática más tarde o su padre se encargaría de eso. Pero a veces el hablar con alguien ayudaba.

-Sabes, la primera vez que llegué aquí robe un cuchillo de Alfred y lo escondí en la almohada durante un mes, ya sabes, por si tu padre era un tipo rico loco que quisiera entrar a medianoche disfrazado con cuero y ahogarme con la almohada o algo por el estilo - Jason sonrió de lado - pero creo que solo acerte la mitad 

-Ellos dijeron que…ellos.. me…cuado...drogaron... - Jason lo miro no necesitaba decir más, miro hacia la pared pero sin ver realmente, las probabilidades de que Damian hubiera sido abusado sexualmente no creía que fueran verdaderas. Jason conocía el dolor en estado consciente o drogado.

Bruce se frenó de golpe, cubrió su boca con la mano, _no, por favor no, mi bebé mataria a esos animales, por una vez en su vida ropería su propia regla_. Un golpe de rabia inundó su cuerpo


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Recuerdas algo?

-No – dijo Damian –Ellos dijeron que tu…. Vivías …sabias… - ahora Jason sumó dos más dos, por eso había ido a buscarlo. No quería que nadie más supiera que había sido abusado.

-Dami, -Jason lo miró con ojos valientes – necesito que seas fuerte, me entiendes – en ese momento Bruce casi entra a habitación cometiendo un error

-¿Por qué? – la voz de Damian casi se rompe

-Yo no creo que ellos te hicieran algo más allá que asustarte, creme lo sabrías, lo sentirías.

Bruce se frena y se sujeta en el marco, sus piernas tiemblan; trata de sujetarse a una sutil esperanza. Alfred está llegando con él té y ambos hombres se miran; hay una comunicación silenciosa, saben que deben esperar.

-¡**Cómo demonios voy a saberlo Todd!** –Damian se levanta de golpe y grita enojado frente a Jason – _Nunca me prostituí como tú_

Los ojos de Jason se agrandan y se levanta.

Jason lo mira furioso – Escucha mocoso, te daré esta porque estás traumatizado y no sé de donde sacaste esa información, pero yo **NUNCA**, escucha bien – Jason se endereza como un animal herido y señala al Damian - Nunca me prostituí, fui engañado, drogado, **fui violado**, _una y otra vez_, **me vendieron** como un pedazo de carne.

Damian cae en su error, se siente horrible, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, _qué maldita cosa pasa conmigo. _ piensa, la única persona que puede entenderlo, que puede ayudarlo y está intentando hacerlo está aquí y yo como le pago, como siempre tratando de herirlo.

Se escucha un ruido metálico los dos brincan.

-Mierda.- Susurra Jason esperando que nadie los escuchara - espera un segundo queda aquí, no tardo – dice Jason

-Todd- dice preocupado Damian

-No te muevas, seguro es Alfred, solo quédate y no abras hasta que yo llegue – Damian asiente.


	6. Chapter 6

**En el pasillo**

Se escucha la voz de Damian

**-¡Cómo demonios voy a saberlo Tood!** –Damina se levanta de golpe y grita enojado frente a Jason – Nunca me **prostituí** como **tú**

Seguida de la voz de Jason **\- Nunca me prostituí**, fui **engañado**, **drogado**, fui **violado, una y otra vez**, me vendieron como un pedazo de carne. Fui obligado a hacer y aprender cosas que un niño no debe aprender. 

Eso fue demasiado cruel hace que tres hombres se estremezcan dos fuera de la habitación uno dentro de ella.

Alfred casi tira la bandeja del se té siente mareado, de no ser por Bruce –Al necesito que vayas a la cocina y cuides a los niños voy a salir.

Pero Alfred solo acomoda la bandeja con cuidado en una mesa contigua. Le da la espalda a Bruce por un momento. Todas esas pesadillas pensó que se trataban de Willis, porque la vida de Jason era tan dolorosamente complicada.

-Amo Bruce a donde va- gira y mira a Bruce

-A matar a alguien – Bruce se dirige a la cueva pero alguien le obstruye el paso.

Las puerta se abre y ve entre la penumbra una figura que distingue es Bruce. Jason no se percata que Alfred está detrás de el en las penumbras-¿A dónde mierdas crees que vas? – la voz no grita pero es firme gruesa

-Jason quítate de en medio, por primera vez voy a romper mi regla – Bruce dice con voz fría, ve rojo, no hay ira es odio, deseo de aniquilar

-No – ruge Jason poniéndose en medio.

Bruce se acerca con los puños cerrados furioso – ¿Por qué no?¿Por qué no eres tú? ¿Por qué no es el Joker?

-No seas idiota, porque siempre tienes que ser un imbécil – Jason lo empuja –Por qué no creo que fuera violado.- Bruce lo mira sorprendido, hasta un poco esperanzado. Jason empuja más fuerte de nuevo, enseña los dientes - Por que dentro esta un niño que necesita a su padre a su familia no a alguien que piensa que lo puede entender por que paso por el mismo infierno que el piensa que paso. –sisea, Bruce siente la cuchillada de las palabras, intenta abrazar torpemente a Jason.

Jason da el ultimo empujón haciendo que la espalda de Bruce choque con la pared-¡Se un puto padre en la vida y escúchame!– Jason suspira alza las manos en señal de rendición – solo escúchame – mas tranquilo, algo suplicante, Jason traga - hay señales. No hablo de las psicológicas, creo que le hicieron creer que pudieron hacerlo 

Bruce aprieta la mandíbula, los nudillos se vuelven blancos pero Jason continua tranquilamente – pero Damian camina sin problemas, no está adolorido y créeme aun drogado – Jason suspira – duele – dice más con voz más baja, odia tocar el tema, sobre todo con ellos. Se siente desnudo, vulnerable. Pero hay un niño adentro, un padre desesperado y eso el puede entenderlo.

-Te lo pido Bruce solo déjame confirmarlo y si después de eso y si todavía tú quieres hacer algo al respecto podemos ir y desatar el infierno, hacer que se arrepientan del día en que pensaron tocar a tu hijo. Te respaldare a cada paso y me quedare hasta que terminemos con ellos. Yo mismo puedo hacerlo, para que tu no cargues con eso. –Jason se ve determinado, Bruce no entiende, como han pasado de enemigos a aliados, Jason es capaz de proteger a Bruce del asesinato por si no le es posible llevar la carga. Hay emociones encontradas en Bruce.

-Solo no cometas un error, una carga que no puedas llevar. – murmura con una voz que es casi dolorosa, él solo baja su cabeza y la sacude. Se ve tan venerable -En este momento hay un niño dentro que necesita apoyo y a su familia, no le quites eso. Mañana solo espera a mañana.

Bruce asiente – Quiero la vedad Jason.

-La tendrás Bruce, necesitamos espacio, por favor. – en un momento la mirada de Jason cambia a un tremendo dolor, Bruce mira sobre su hombro, con la discusión acalorada olvidaron al mayordomo.

Jason se da cuenta hacia donde mira Bruce “Mierda” murmura y traga, agacha la mirada esta avergonzado, se siente sucio, indigno de estar en presencia del mayordomo. Solo se muerde el labio y toca la puerta. Necesita entrar todo esto lo está partiendo en dos.

Alfred se da cuenta, avanza quiere ir y decirse a Jason que está bien, que el no tuvo la culpa de nada pero no lo alcanza Jason ha entrado de nuevo al cuarto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dentro**

La voz de Jason se escucha, pero es triste -Abre Dami, solo era Alfred que tiro la charola por el cansancio.

Damian piensa que es por lo que le dijo y se siente todavía más mierda.

Damian abre la puerta y se arroja a la cintura de Jason -Lo siento – solloza Damian – no debí decirlo

Jason – Ey, por eso mismo, lo acabas de decir... pfff-las palabras son dificiles– lo se, -Jason no va a tratarlo como niño, no ahora. Jason se inclina hacia Damian -Damian siéntate en la orilla de la cama, por favor

Damian obedece, tiembla Jason se acerca con movimientos lentos, suaves, se inclina sin tocarlo, Damian lo mira con expectación. -Ahora -dice Jason con voz suave - lo que vas hacer es a empezar a luchar, eres un puto guerrero y no me digas que no lo eres. Eres el maldito niño más duro e inteligente que he conocido. -Damian está sorprendido, levanta la mirada hacia Jason, nunca pensó que Jason tuviera ese concepto de Damian, siempre suelen molestarse, “mocoso del demonio” suele llamarle. El rostro y la voz de Jason es determinada, hay una especie de fuerza en su mirada - Y no se trata de no llorar o aparentar estúpidamente que nada te afecta, sino de hacer lo que tengas que hacer para mejorar, vas a tener que enfrentar el dolor, buscar terapia si la necesitas, dejar de ser Robin si ya no es lo tuyo y dejar de complacer a las expectativas de todos incluyendo tu constipado padre y loca madre. -casi se le cortocircuita el cerebro a Damian ante las palabras terapia o dejar de ser vigilante dentro del concepto ser fuerte, es algo contrario a su concepto de fuerza o lucha y salen de la boca de ¡Todd!- es ir en busca tu maldita felicidad lo que sea que a Damian lo haga feliz. –Damian lo miraba más que confundido

Jason lo toma de los hombros, Damian se da cuenta que la mirada es determinada, sus ojos no son verde, hay tintes rojos alrededor del iris, eso es lago nuevo. La voz de Jason se vuelve más áspera-No vas a darles a esos desgraciados más de ti, entiendes. – Damian asintió

-No voy a tocarte, lo harás tú mismo. – el niño asiente

-no le dirás a padre –pregunta Damian

-No sin tu aprobación, pero creo que es importante que tengas el apoyo de tu familia y créeme tu padre está hecho un loco – dice Jason.

-Todd, yo falle.- Jason ahora es el confundido, bueno recordando la mentalidad del murciélago y lo loca que esta Talia.

Jason se enfurece ante la idea-¿Fallaste en que maldita cosa?- dice con voz áspera tratando de controlar su enfado – No fallaste eres un jodido sobreviviente, sin importar lo que sucediera dentro – toma al niño por los hombros y está a su altura

-Fallaste, si piensas que has fallado, fallaste si les das tu caída, fallaste si ahora no empiezas al luchar por mejorar y eso implica llorar, gritar y sentirte miserable – dice Jason con voz fuerte.

-Y no tienes a nadie quien fallarle, no te falles a ti mismo, solo no te falles – la voz se quiebra

Damian no puede evitar las lágrimas inclina y rodea el pecho de Jason en un abrazo-Gracias Todd, cuando te hiciste tan sabio –se acurruca dejando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Jason se siente que ha trasmitido fuerza, se siente fuerte, nunca nadie había logrado hacerlo sentir así en un momento, la verdad nunca había vivido un momento como este y estaba aterrado.

Jason solo sube los hombros, rompe suavemente el abrazo -¿Estás listo? – y las miradas se cruzan, la mirada de Jason es increíblemente dulce como nunca la había visto Damian -Ok- responde


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce se dirige a su estudio, desde que considero a Jason una amenaza se encargo de colocar cámaras y microfonos en su antigua recatara por si llegaba a entrar. La duda lo carcome, es su hijo, no puede esperar hasta mañana 

Alfred mira una luz, proviene por del estudio, está agotado, ha sido todo, simplemente demasiado. Se dirige a ver si hay alguien o apagar las luces –Maestro Bruce – pregunta.

\- Aquí Alfred, porque no va a dormir- en efecto Bruce en el estudio

Alfred esta apunto de ir a dormir cuando escucha una voz conocida proveniente de los monitores

_“Ahora lo que vas hacer es a empezar a luchar, eres un puto guerrero”_ ese mal lenguaje solo puede provenir de una persona. Pero tener cámaras en las recamaras seria ir demasiado lejos –¡Amo Bruce! A caso está usted espiando

-Alfred, No de la forma que piensas, solo voy a poner el audio - señala Bruce

-¡Oh! bien eso me imagino que cambia todo. El hecho que usted invadiera la privacidad de sus hijos sería algo inconcebible. – y luego se preguntan de dónde los chicos complementaron su sarcasmo, obviamente del inglés. 

-Alfred necesito saber que paso con Damian yo no puedo esperar hasta mañana – Alfred tomo el hombro de Bruce, eso lo entiendo –Maestro Bruce y parece que Bruce no es el único ya que Alfred se quede con él a hacerle “compañía”

Cuando llegan a la parte de cuando Damian le pregunta a Jason _“cuando te hiciste tan sabio_”

Bruce mura –Cuando se volvió tan sabio Jason

Alfred orgulloso responde –En alguna parte del camino, donde no estuvimos Amo Bruce.

Dolorosa confesión. Su chico había crecido. Solo y lejos de la familia. Bruce quería entrar, abrazar a sus dos hijos y protegerlos, ya habían pasado por demasiado. Cuanto había cambiado Jason, nunca se habría imaginado que estuviera exponiéndose por un hermano que tanto daño le había hecho, por una familia que lo había lastimado una y otra vez. Hay confesiones platicas, Jason hace referencia de _Tu familia_, se excluye eso es una punzada dolorosa para los hombres que están fuera, hay una resolución en Jason no tiene pensado volver, "Desde cuando no se ha sentido parte de ellos" piensa Bruce, en ese momento Alfred esta con el. 

Se dan cuenta que hay secretos ocultos, no hay odio en Jason, es temor, miedo a que lastimen a sus seres queridos y él está dispuesto a pagar un precio alto porque no se acerque a ellos. Cuantos errores se han cometido en nombre de la justicia, nunca le dio el beneficio de la duda, no conoce a su hijo.

Por fin el silencio. Bruce se siente tentado a abrir las cámaras pero Alfred esta a su lado -Creo que por fin sean dormido Amo Bruce – Alfred se despide, ha dejado pedazos de su corazón, no sabe cuánto tiempo estará Jason en la mansión para luego escapar de nuevo a un rumbo desconocido. Las confesiones del día de hoy lo habían dejado exhausto. Peligro, Violación, había visto lesiones en el cuerpo de Jason indicando tortura y tres dedos mutilados sustituidos con dedos de metal, no sabe si Jason esta fuera solo, si tiene alguien que lo respalde, quienes son, si son de confianza, duele, duele su corazón. Alfred siente que debe hacer algo, pero no sabe de que forma, recuerda el rostro de Jason antes de entrar, avergonzado. 

Bruce va a su habitación por fin, pero se desvía unos pasos, abre con cuidado la puerta y asoma apenas los ojos con cuidado. Jason completamente desplomado entre las sabanas, el rostro un poco girada hacia la puerta, los cabellos negros desordenados en su frene, los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta, había ojeras en él, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente

A su costado derecho un bulto fuertemente acurrucado, una cabellera negra reposada entre la hombro y pecho, el brazo de Jason acomodado en la espalda, tocando el hombro del pequeño con una respiración relajada. Sin duda una vista tierna, dos hermanos que solían medio matarse constantemente ahora compartiendo un mismo lecho, víctimas de una cruel tragedia.

Mañana intentaría desenmarañaran todo este embrollo, necesitaran respuestas, Bruce no sabe si estara preparado para ellas o si Jason querrá hablar, hasta ahora ha sido muy abierto, solo por que la situación lo merita.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason divide el examen en dos, donde el Damian oprima partes de su cuerpo para verificar que no exista dolor, Jason le ayudo poniendo su mano encima de la de él para enseñarla la correcta presión sobre el lugar, hubo un momento en que se aterrorizo por qué sintió una punzada, -No, no -Los ojos desorbitados de Damian

-Cálmate respira profundo – Jason lo tomo de las manos -Damian, Damian necesito que te tranquilices un momento -Damian con ojos y respiración entrecortada asiente -Levantate la camisa – Damian obedecio -es solo un moretón, posiblemente un golpe. – Damian volvo a a arrojarse a los brazos de Jason -Shush tranquilo, estoy aquí, estas a salvo – Jason hundió su nariz en el cabello de Damian, no estaba siendo fácil tampoco para él, se veía en Damian, solo que Jason fue mas crudo desde el principio, entro en pánico cuando las cosas horribles pasaban pero fue mas controlado que Damian. -Dime cuando podamos continuar, es a tu ritmo.

La segundo y la más difícil fue cuando lo hizo entrar al baño y bajo el espejo Damian tenía que desvestirse por completo para que se mirara en busca de moretones, Jason le dio privacidad. -Puerta abierta o cerrada -Pregunto Jason.

Damian dudo después por fin dijo -Abierta

-Bien estaré fuera sin ver, si me necesitas solo dilo – Jason se puso contra el muro viendo cruzo los brazos y miro hacia la ventana esperando que saliera el niño. Cuando salió Damian solo se arrojó a los brazos de Jason llorando rodeando su cintura con los brazos

Jason sintió como la sangre dejaba de bombear -¿Dami, que pasa? Vamos niño no me asustes – ¿Pudo estar equivocado acaso y el niño sufrió abuso? Jason trago ante la duda, contuvo la respiración.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, ellos no.. ellos no… - por fin dijo Damian dijo algo entre sollozos sin control

-Pequeña mierda, que susto me diste – rió Jason y lo abrazo fuerte

-Vas a ayudarnos a recuperar a Dijihn, por favor, ellos dijeron que había otras personas que te estaban buscando y ayudaron a Brandon con el trabajo – pregunto Damian esperanzado mientras hundía su cabeza el pecho de Jason

-Si, lo hare, solo hasta entonces – respondió

-Vas a quedarte después – por primera vez Damian quería a Jason en la familia, no era un luchador glorificado más, sino una persona que había pasado por muchas cosas y sobrevivido volviéndose más fuerte. Damian le dirigió su atención a Jason en esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa, no sabía por qué, pero lo necesitaba

-Lo siento Damian no puedo – suspiro Jason mirando como la expresión de Damian se ensombrecía, Jason se inclinó a su altura - sería peligroso para ustedes, si lo hago- suspiro Jason -Te prometo una cosa Damian, esta vez, solo por única vez se la doy a tu viejo, la próxima que se acerque a menos de 500 metros de ti te juro que voy a incendiare todo en el piso antes de permitir que ellos te toquen, voy a destrozar todo antes de permitir que ganen.

-Cómo vas a hacer eso, ¿sin no vas a estar aquí? – dijo enojado Damian apretó las mandíbulas, soltó a Jason bajando los brazos con las manos en un puño tan fuerte que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

\- Tengo ojos en todos lados niño – Jason tomo a Damian de su mentón para que no desviara la mirada de Jason –lo creas o no, solo que me volvió confiado y pensé que tu padre había hecho el repudio. Pero es un idiota necio.

-Ahora lo que necesitas apoyarte en tu familia, sabes -Jason le dio una dulce mirada a Damian -Ellos son increíbles, otra familia se habría roto con tanta mierda, eres quien eres en parte gracias a ellos, tienes a tu padre y si esta constipado en sus emociones, pero intenta hacer lo mejor para ti, tiene a Dick el idiota brilla y abraza, lo mas importante te ama mucho, tiene a Tim aun que no lo creas, ese chico es realmente otra liga, es increíble, leal, amoroso aun que no lo demuestre, alguien con quien puedes confiar y contar, es fuerte inteligente y sabe sacarte de problemas solo dale una oportunidad. -Jason hizo una pausa -Cuando me vaya confía en ellos, todos ellos, Cass, Step, Duke. Ellos vendrán también si los necesitas.

-Jay puedo quedarme aquí – Damian lo miro tímidamente

-Se mi invitado, solo no me mallugues mucho las costillas.- Jason lo dirigió a Damian la cama y arropo, luego se metió en la cama, la verdad también estaba agotado.

-Todd – Damian se acurruco al costado de Jason.

-¿Ummmh? – respondió con los ojos cerrados

-¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué nos ayudas si nos odias? - Damina alzo el rostro buscando los ojos de Jason

-Mierda – todo el plan se vino abajo, no había forma de seguir disimulando- No le digas a tu padre – Miro a Damian – es muy en serio.

-Lo prometo. – Dijo Damian.

\- En realidad, no los odio niño, bueno a ti a veces – soltó una carcajada y se ganó un codazo de Damian –¿engendro que hablamos sobre las costillas?

-¿Vas a ser serio o no Todd? – Damian lo miro irritado con amenaza de darle otro castigo a las costillas si no guardaba compostura.

-Como pasamos de Jay a Todd de nuevo mocoso. – Damian entrecerró los ojos - Bien, mira es peligroso. Entiendes, no pueden, no puedo estar aquí- resoplo Jason, no quería ahondar en detalles

-Todd no seas estúpido, padre puede te perdonara y él puede protegerte – dijo con toda seguridad Damian volviéndose a acurrucar en el pecho de Jason, el maldito Todd era un radiador

-No entiendes Damian ese es el problema. No puede y yo no puedo protegerlos mientras este yo aqui y solo los pondré en peligró como esta vez, lo que paso hoy fue mi culpa. – dijo Jason exasperado.

-Todd, explícame en qué demonios te metiste ahora – exigió Demian

-No, niño duérmete. –Jason sacudió los brazos golpeado las almohadas -Ni siquiera me metí por voluntad, es largo y complicado y – tomo su cabeza adolorida -.. estoy cansado, asustado, estoy cansado, muy cansado..solo quieres, por favor.. Hemos tenido un mal día. – Damian decidió que Jason tenía razón, había sido demasiado por el día de hoy.

Hubo silencio en la habitación. La noche no había sido más sencilla habían confesiones a medias, sin embargo secretos enterrados, amenazas secretas.


End file.
